


An Angel With The Devil's Wings

by Kokorokirei



Series: The Demon's Humanity [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akalynn - Freeform, Alternate Universe - K/DA, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evekali, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, K/DA, Minor Violence, NSFW, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: “Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.”XXXEvelynn reverted back to her human form, dropping the man down onto the floor. He gasped for his breath, touching his neck to see if her nails drew blood. There was none. He looked up at Evelynn, both in shock but in curiosity. As the last of the Demon Shade faded away, Evelynn brokenly says, “I am not a demon.”





	An Angel With The Devil's Wings

**_PAST- Before K/DA_ **

 

_Evelynn swallowed down the bile that was rising in her throat as she stared at the man in front of her. He gave her a leer with his beady black eyes, glancing up and down her body as if he was mentally undressing her. It sickened Evelynn. It’s happening all over again. She thought she could trust this man. Those eyes use to look at her in confidence and respect. Now, they look at her with vigor hunger. Her career was finally blooming, why was this happening now? With a curled smirk on his lips, he repeated, “What do you say, Evie?”_

 

_“You’re disgusting,” Evelynn spatted at him. Her golden eyes narrowed, her lips deepened into a frown, and her heart was banging against her chest. “There is no way I would ever do that.”_

 

_“It’s not uncommon,” the man says with a casual tone as if this conversation was a friendly chat and not a lecherous exchange between a manager and his star idol. “I bet your foxy friend, Ahri, does this too.”_

 

_Something snapped within Evelynn._

 

_“Ahri would never sell her body off to some perverted scum!” The young woman snarled, baring her canines at the man. Her hands were coiled into tight fists. The rage that flowed through her was starting to leak out in small spurts of shivers. Evelynn’s mind was in chaos, thinking up a thousand reasons why she should just kill this man._

 

_The man gave her a light chuckle before saying, “Well, how else do you think she got this popular so quickly? Looks a bit too easy to me. I’m sure she had to make a bargain to get where she’s at.”_

 

_“Do not lie to me!” Evelynn quickly responded back. Her fierce golden eyes seem to glow as bright as her anger. “Don’t you dare assume that out of Ahri!”_

 

_“Feisty little demon,” the man whispers under his breath with that damn smirk on his face. His black soulless eyes gaze upon Evelynn like a predator looking at their first meal in weeks. His gaze felt like it was piercing Evelynn’s soul, searching around for a weak link to break and get what he wants. “How sweet of you to be so defensive on Ahri.”_

 

_“You don’t know her as I do.” Evelynn spatted. “And don’t call me a demon.”_

 

_The man shrugged his shoulders. “That’s what you are, right? A succubus? A female demon that craves sex. Surely my request isn’t that much of an issue to you.”_

 

_“You read too many myths and legends,” Evelynn explained, crossing her arms as a dark purple aura slowly arises from her skin, coating her like a blanket. “Those were the olden days when people believed a woman that didn’t want to marry was a witch. Today, people like Ahri and I just want to fit in and live out our dreams. It’s people like you that think you own us like zoo animals.”_

 

_“I think you’re making a huge deal out of a couple of nudes-!”_

 

_The man didn’t get to finish his sentence. Evelynn’s hand smacked him across the face, forcing him to whip his head to the side. The impact of the slap stung Evelynn’s hand but it felt rewarding to her, watching the man’s cheek turning red within seconds of the attack. A resonating, deep snarl escaped from the man’s throat._

 

_There was another painful smack that echoed within the confined office._

 

_This time Evelynn fell down to the floor, clutching her cheek with both hands as it started to burn. She felt the blood rushing to the area of impact, throbbing and reminding her of what had just happened. Tears started to form in the corner of Evelynn’s eyes but she swallowed back a sob, fearing that showing her weakness will cost her._

 

_“Don’t you ever touch me like that again, you little fucking demon freak!” The man screamed at Evelynn, hissing through crooked bared teeth. A large hand dived into Evelynn's hair, pulling on it harshly to make her look straight up into those beady empty eyes. Despite the pain in her hair and her cheek, Evelynn didn’t drop a single tear and even glared right at her attacker. At this point, Evelynn couldn’t even recognize a human face. It was a bland face but nothing more than that. “I am your fucking manager and I gave you this career, you ungrateful bitch! Don’t ever forget that!”_

 

_“I quit!” Evelynn snarled, letting out a guttural hiss from her chest._

 

_“You’re not going to wuss out on me, Evie! I own you! You’re fucking nothing without me! You’re just a slutty little succubus with no cock to feed on! That’s all you are!” The man screeched, spitting specks of saliva all over Evelynn’s face. “You’re an ungrateful little shit! After basically handing you your career on a silver platter, you thank me like this?”_

 

_That was it. This was the last straw._

 

_A resonating power grew within Evelynn’s core, spreading out like wildfire across her entire body. For the first time in a long time, Evelynn felt at peace with her natural true self. The lashers on her back started to grow and shift to a shade of a pinkish purple, glowing like a slow heartbeat. They responded to their mistress’ calling. Her skin turned into a shade of hazy, dark magenta as her nails grew into razor-sharp talons. Without her round glasses that she usually used to hide her eyes, the man was forced to directly stare into blush-rose eyes that gleam like bright stars on a midnight blue sky. If the man wasn’t already so entrance with those hypnotizing eyes, he would have seen the two horn-like talons that grew from Evelynn’s forehead. However, because he was taken aback by Evelynn’s monstrous beauty, he barely registered the hissing snarl that seeped out of Evelynn’s throat. The hunter became the prey._

 

_Like a worn out mother cat getting up from her rowdy kittens, Evelynn stood up straight onto her feet with swift ease. She reached out to grab the man by the throat, digging her claws into his plump neck. The hand that used to be in her hair was long forgotten. Instead, they clung onto Evelynn’s wrist as she raised him up until his feet barely tickled the floor. The grip on his neck was harsh but not enough to give him his final breath._

 

_Even when he was at Evelynn’s mercy, he still had that blank but condescending stare on his face which angered Evelynn even more. She leaned in close, sniffing the fear that didn’t visibly appear on his face. Yet her nose detected something else mixed within the terror. Lust._

 

 **_Disgusting. How utterly disgusting._ ** _Evelynn snarled at this man’s audacity to still be aroused in her presence after everything that had just happened. Growling at her victim, she says, “I don’t owe you anything.”_

 

_There was a curl that twitched at the end of his lips. So slight yet so obvious. Evelynn’s eyes glanced at those lips, hissing at them. When she looked back up to his eyes, she caught that dark glint in his eyes. He wasn’t scared of the demon that held him up. No, he wasn’t. The man knew that he still held this power over her, an invisible thread to pull Evelynn and make her behave._

 

_“Kill me. You’ve done it before.” He taunted with a husky whisper. “Haven’t you, Evie?”_

 

_The question wasn’t innocent. It was a threat. He was baiting her, tugging her into his trap. Two can play at that game. “Only to protect me from danger,” Evelynn jeered, her lashers hovering over the man like guard dogs awaiting their command._

 

_“From who? Yourself?”_

 

_A cold knife slit her heart. There was truth to those words, but there were lies that coated it. Evelynn hissed, “My life was threatened by those people. I did what I had to do to save my own life.”_

 

_“Then do it again.”_

 

 ** _Tempting._** _However, that wasn’t who Evelynn was. She wasn’t a killer. She’s an artist, no more and no less. Yet these ‘victims’ saw the demon that the quixotic fantasies twist her in. In an industry where people fight for fame, sex sells. Sex was power and wealth. Those who controlled it can conquer the world. What easier way is there to conquer the world? By dominating the succubus, the creature that embodies sex._

 

_When you cage the monster, wouldn’t the monster want its freedom?_

 

_Evelynn reverted back to her human form, dropping the man down onto the floor. He gasped for his breath, touching his neck to see if her nails drew blood. There was none. He looked up at Evelynn, both in shock but in curiosity. As the last of the Demon Shade faded away, Evelynn brokenly says, “I am not a demon.”_

 

_She turns away from him, walking out of the dark room. She walked in sorrow but the man misinterpreted it as egotistical pride. He snarks out, “I’ll ruin your name, Evelynn! I’ll make sure every company knows what a manipulating cunt you are! You’ll never be able to redeem yourself again! Ever!”_

 

_Turning her head so that her sharp golden eyes glared at the man, she lets out a small chuckle. “Go ahead. Call me names. Call me a slut. A cunt. A diva. A bad girl. Whatever you want. I’ll own up to those names until it’s useless to call me that.”_

 

_“You’ll regret this, Evelynn!” The man snarls for the last time._

 

_“No,” Evelynn releases her signature smirk. “You will.”_

 

_And she walked out with the last word._

 

_XXX_

 

**_A private message between Ahri and Evelynn:_ **

 

 **_Evelynn:_ ** _Hey._

 

 **_Ahri:_ ** _Hey, what’s up?_

 

 **_Evelynn:_ ** _Where are you?_

 

 **_Ahri:_ ** _At home._

 **_Ahri:_ ** _Why?_

 

 **_Evelynn:_ ** _Can I come over?_

 

 **_Ahri:_ ** _Sure._

 

 **_Evelynn:_ ** _Thanks._

 **_Evelynn:_ ** _Ahri_

 **_Evelynn:_ ** _It happened again._

 

 **_Ahri:_ ** _Oh my god_

 **_Ahri:_ ** _Eve_

 **_Ahri:_ ** _I’m so sorry._

 **_Ahri:_ ** _I’m so so sorry, Eve._

 

_Evelynn stared at her phone, rereading Ahri’s texts. She felt numb, despite sitting in her Lamborghini with the heater on at full blast._

 

 **_Evelynn:_ ** _I’m so tired of this._

 **_Evelynn:_ ** _I’m so fucking tired of this._

 

 **_Ahri:_ ** _I know, Eve._

 **_Ahri:_ ** _Do I need to go flush out his emotions?_

 

 **_Evelynn:_ ** _It would be so much easier to just kill him._

 

 **_Ahri:_ ** _It would be harder on your conscious._

 

 **_Evelynn:_ ** _It already is._

 

 ** _Ahri:_** _You made the right choice, Eve._

 **_Ahri:_ ** _I’m going to go out and find your asshole of a manager and take care of him._

 **_Ahri:_ ** _I’ll leave the door unlocked for you to come in._

 

 **_Evelynn:_ ** _Okay_

 

 **_Ahri:_ ** _You did the right thing, Eve._

 **_Ahri:_ ** _You know that, right?_

 

 **_Evelynn:_ ** _I tell myself that._

 

 **_Ahri:_ ** _I’ll accept that for now._

 

_The last text made Evelynn chuckle, knowing Ahri will give her a huge lecture about human emotions and how they can’t just erase people’s memories to solve problems. The thought of seeing Ahri calmed the burrowing ache in Evelynn’s stomach, but the emotion still gnawed at her, eating her alive. She hated this feeling. It made her feel too...human. The species that made her feel the way she does. The feeling of defeat and loss, knowing she has to stay silent or else…_

 

_She let the tears fall for the first time that night._

 

* * *

 

**PRESENT**

 

The first sight that greets Evelynn when she awakes from her slumber is Akali’s sleeping face. Her piercing bright amber eyes gaze upon the maknae’s innocent features, from the pout on her quivering lips to the twitching furrow in her eyebrows. Akali sleeps on her stomach with one of her arms out and wrapping around Evelynn’s waist. The blanket covers up to Akali’s waist, leaving her bare back exposed to the room temperature air. The vocalist could feel the air tickling her nude backside, making her giggle because that meant Akali somehow stole a portion of her covers and left her a bit exposed.

 

After taking a few more seconds to wake up, the hauntings of her memories came slamming down into her core. Evelynn lets out a ragged and terrified gasp, shuddering as a cold sweat starts to form on her pink tinted skin. The images of her memories flashes before her eyes. She shivers and curls into a ball, almost shifting away from Akali’s arm.

 

Being in the dark room didn’t help her. The darkness was like a blank canvas and her memories were painted on it. Shapes of faces flash in different corners of the room, from the windows to the walls, all laughing at her.

 

The pounding of emotions stabs her stomach over and over. Evelynn wanted to scratch it out and throw it away. The cold sweat coats her body, leaving behind a sticky residue of salt that makes her body temperature hotter than it already was. Her mind was racing with memories that she thought were long forgotten. The screams. The taunts. The threats.

 

She couldn’t take it anymore.

 

The thought of accidentally waking up Akali makes Evelynn carefully shimmy herself away from the rapper’s hold, sliding out of the bed. She grabs a silk robe to cover her nude complexion before rushing out of the room. The K/DA house was dark and empty but Evelynn memorized the layout perfectly. She weaves her way through the hallway and right into the kitchen. Her wobbly hands rip open the refrigerator door. Taking a moment to adjust to the bright light, Evelynn grabs the first water bottle she sees, opens it, and chugs it down her parched throat. The water was heavenly refreshing on her tongue.

 

When she finishes drinking, Evelynn felt a small weight being lifted off her shoulder, but the emotions were still there, coiled up on her stomach. The vocalist rips out another loud gasp, breathing in and out. The oxygen does very little to relieve the ache in her core but the more she breaths, the more it starts to work.

 

Gripping the edge of the fridge to steady herself, Evelynn focuses on her breath. She starts off slow, breathing in to pull the tight coil apart and breathing out to let it relax. The tension seems to dissipate but then it started to wind up again. She starts to breathe a bit faster. When the tension worsens, her breathing grew even faster until she lets out a frustrated growl.

 

“Fuck.” She sighs out loud, resting her head against the refrigerator door.

 

“Eve?” A voice called out. It made the vocalist jump. Evelynn whips her head to the side, spotting a familiar figure in the darkness. The glittering tail was a huge giveaway. “Hey, it’s just me.”

 

“Ahri,” Evelynn sighs. Just seeing the sight of her longtime friend and leader was enough to appease her worries. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?”

 

The kitchen lights flash on, almost blinding Evelynn for a few seconds. When her eyes adjust to the brightness, she sees Ahri offering her a small smile. “Not really. I heard someone shuffling around the house and I thought Kai’sa was sneaking off to Sivir’s.”

 

“She always does that.”

 

“And I like to go out and tease her.”

 

“You and your sensitive hearing,” Evelynn laughs, rolling her eyes.

 

When golden orbs glance back at the gumiho, Evelynn saw a look of concern on Ahri’s fair face. The maintained eyebrows were furrowed, locked into place, while her lips held a straight line, neither sad nor happy seeing her close friend sulking in the dark. In a voice rarely heard by the other girls, a calm yet motherly tone, Ahri asks, “Is it one of those nights again?”

 

There was no use trying to hide from Ahri, she has been there through every downfall of Evelynn’s life. From the first threat on her career to the last oath made against her life, Ahri was there through thick and thin, making sure Evelynn made it out alive at the very least. For everything Ahri had to clean up for her, she was the only one that truly understood Evelynn’s demons because even she had to pull Ahri out of the darkness of the music industry at one point of their careers. As Evelynn nods her silent answer to the K/DA leader, her mind races back to those fond memories of them as idols in training. A time of pure innocence and dreams just waiting to be born.

 

Two young ‘monsters’ that wanted to make it big. Was that so bad?

 

Evelynn felt slim arms wrap around her in a comforting embrace. Ahri nuzzles her head into the crook of Evelynn’s neck, her large fox ears tickling the underside of her nose. The vocalist could hear a sound rumble from Ahri’s throat. It could be purring but Evelynn wonders if foxes could even purr in the first place. Nevertheless, the sound provides comfort to Evelynn’s jittering emotions, calming her down.

 

Just knowing Ahri understood everything and didn’t need to say anything shows how powerful their bond is. The ‘bad girl’ and the ‘good fox’ joining together to make K/DA sparked headlines about how such complete opposites could, all of a sudden, work together. Rumors shot up as if it was Chinese New Year on its golden zodiac year, mostly about Evelynn’s past. Ahri’s fanbase was worried that Evelynn would tarnish their fox goddess and even boycotted the idea of K/DA. Back and forth, the debates and the arguments only established one thing. Society obviously didn’t know Evelynn and Ahri’s relationship at all.

 

All those rumors and false accusations disappeared as if they were never even mentioned at all once K/DA released their song POP/STARS. Then their lives changed for the better. Evelynn’s past was more of a faded memory, but fickle. While Evelynn was now protected with this burst of newfound fame, it didn’t stop the needles of past betrayals to slip in and poke at her fears. The fear of being confronted again by her past, trapping her into a confined room, and taking everything away from her. Or worse, being stolen away from K/DA.

 

“It’s in the past,” Ahri spoke up, looking up at Evelynn. Her large golden-brown eyes held such a childish innocence to them, often rewarding her with many offers to model makeup products, but those orbs were also wise beyond her years. “You’re here now. Here with K/DA. Here with your precious little Akali.”

 

Ahri ended that last part with a tease, even going as far as to start tickling the taller woman. Evelynn couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she shrugs off Ahri’s teasing. Gently pushing K/DA’s leader off of her, Evelynn laughs, “You ruined the heartfelt moment, mutt!”

 

“But I got a laugh out of you!” Ahri squeals, her tail wagging back and forth like a pendulum.

 

Evelynn reaches out to tug at Ahri’s surprisingly stretchy cheeks, pulling them apart to get a response from her. “You are such a little shit!”

 

“Iam yur wittle shish!”Ahri says, sticking out her tongue in a childish display of immaturity. It got another laugh out of Evelynn and she tugs on the fox’s cheeks even harder. “Owie! Ow! Ow!”

 

“Babe, don’t tear Ahri’s face off. We kinda need it for K/DA’s image.” A voice calls out, making Evelynn and Ahri turn to the source of it. It was Akali, wearing an oversized shirt and shorts, scratching her stomach as she watches her unnies mess around in the kitchen at three in the morning. “Although let's be honest, I’m already enough to maintain K/DA’s image without Ahri.”

 

“You’re a little shit too!” Ahri laughs, practically jumping off of Evelynn and diving right at Akali. The gumiho crashes and knocks into Akali and both girls fall to the ground, laughing.

 

Evelynn watches as the girls wrestle around, spouting out childish remarks about each other. The panic attack she had earlier was long gone, only joy filled the wake of the ache. The vocalist says, “You two are lucky Mama Kai’sa isn’t here or she’ll wrangle you two apart!”

 

After what seems to be a horrible waking up to, Evelynn found herself more at peace than ever before. The hauntings of the past drifted away from her heart, leaving behind this emptiness that was filled by the laughter of her girls. From being betrayed, from being denied, to finally being here, it all came flooding back to Evelynn and she felt more grateful she was here in K/DA’s kitchen rather than hiding away in some three-star hotel.

 

She didn’t start off on the right foot, unlike Ahri. Evelynn had to fight. At times, she had to run and hide. There were times Evelynn wondered if she was better off embracing her succubus background and just giving the world what they expected out of her. Let them control every aspect of her being and make them happy.

 

She was glad that didn’t happen. If she gave up, she would have failed Ahri. She would have failed Kai’sa. She would have failed Akali because K/DA wouldn’t be K/DA without Evelynn.

 

“Uncle! Uncle!” Ahri cried out, breaking Evelynn’s trance. She looks down to see Akali holding her leader in a choke hold.

 

“Spell it! Spell it out or else I’m not letting go!” Akali says, much to Ahri’s resistance.

 

The gumiho flails around before spitting out letters. “U! C! L! E! S!”

 

“That’s not how you spell ‘uncle’.” Evelynn snidely mutters, making the poor fox whimper.

 

“U-N-L-E!”

 

“That’s still not how you spell ‘uncle’.”

 

“Just let me go!” Ahri cries out, trying to pull her head out of Akali’s grip but her large ears got stuck. It was cute to watch Ahri try to pry her ears through Akali’s tight grip but to no avail. After a few more failed attempts to spell out one word, Evelynn got down to tackle her leader in her revenge from earlier. A tickle attack. Now Ahri was stuck between Akali’s iron grip and Evelynn’s attack, squirming on the floor and almost kicking a hole in the wall. “You two are so unfair to your leader!”

 

“It’s not our fault that you can’t spell.” Akali giggles, watching Ahri attempt to bite her arm in one last desperate effort to escape. After a few more minutes watching Ahri struggle helplessly, Akali finally releases Ahri and she scurries away from the maknae with her tail in between her legs. “Alright, scamper off!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know you want to go comfort your ‘little sakyubasu’ now. I’ll get out of the way, lovebirds.” Ahri sang, skipping away towards her room. She takes one last glance at Evelynn, giving her a sincere smile for her friend, before running off. “Have fun, you two!”

 

“That girl,” Akali shakes her head before look at Evelynn. Despite the hilarious episode between the three of them, Akali wasn’t foolishly oblivious when she walked in on Evelynn and Ahri having a moment in the kitchen. When she woke up after not feeling a warm body in the bed, Akali got worried and got up. She was happy to know that Ahri got to Evelynn first, making her giddy instead of having a heartfelt talk to talk. It was easier to open Evelynn up by making her laugh than forcing her to open her heart slowly. The maknae reaches her hand out, grasping Evelynn’s hand, gasping at how shockingly cold they felt. “You’re so cold.”

 

Evelynn softly hums, bringing their joined hands to her cheek. They felt warm against her cheek. She sighs and says, “Not when you’re around.”

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“I just had a nightmare about my past, that’s all.”

 

Akali went silent for a moment before she spoke up. “Was it scary?”

 

“Yes,” Evelynn responds. She reaches out to cup Akali’s cheeks, looking into those baby blue eyes she has come to fall in love with. “But it was just a dream.”

 

“You know you can wake me up if it happens again, Eve.” Akali states, grabbing onto her hands and pressing them harder against her cheek. “It’s the least I can do for letting me love you.”

 

There was a pregnant pause, even a hitch in Evelynn’s breath. Her chest rose up before shuddering down. Then a small smile lands on her lips before she spoke, “Let's talk in our room.”

 

* * *

 

Akali held Evelynn in her arms as she rests on top of her. Cradling the vocalist, Akali was reminded at how small Evelynn seems when she was opening up. The maknae kept wrapping the covers around Evelynn. Evelynn just looks so cold, despite the room being fairly warm and she was still wearing her silk robe. Meanwhile, she hasn’t spoken since they entered the room, remaining silent as she rests her head on Akali’s chest. Hearing the rapper’s heartbeat put her mind at ease and gave her a moment to gather her thoughts. Slowly but surely, she began to explain, “Before I became a solo artist before K/DA, I worked with many agents, celebrities, and managers. One after another, each one has either tried to blackmail or threaten my life if I didn’t give them what they think they deserved from me. I escaped each time and every time I found someone new, it’s as if they already knew my past affiliations and used it against me. Over time, the lies just kept piling up until I barely trusted anyone except Ahri. Soon it became so normal to me. I almost expected it. Each time it happened, I ran away and those memories followed me to this day.”

 

As much as Akali hated how she felt at that moment, she was strangely not even surprised at how nonchalant she felt. This kind of thing was unfortunately too common in their industry. Hearing this from Evelynn, it was weirdly to be expected. How else did Evelynn become the ‘diva’ she is? By playing by the rules, or tearing the rules apart? “What did they want out of you?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

Akali felt her gut churn. A hot knife was piercing itself into her heart, spilling out the hot molten anger it contained. “Those bastards…”

 

“I didn’t give them what they wanted, Akali, don’t worry. I got out of those situations in the nick of time. Sometimes with Ahri’s help,” Evelynn quickly says. Akali could practically hear the heartbeat pounding in Evelynn’s chest. “I’m not weak. I am a succubus after all. I can put them in their place.”

 

“That doesn’t mean it didn’t affect you.” Akali softy says. She could see how Evelynn flinched at the rapper’s comment. Akali wasn’t sure if it was out of offense or out of realization.

 

Evelynn took Akali’s hand, playing with her fingers. Her eyes study the rapper’s fingers as if it was the only thing in the world as she ponders on her thoughts. After a moment, she admits, “It will always haunt me, Akali.”

 

“I wish I could--” Akali was cut off but Evelynn pressing her finger against her lips.

 

“But I will never let it destroy me, no matter what. If I let it break me, then I will be proving all those assholes right and we both know Ahri will have my head if that happens.”

 

“So will I!” Akali chirps out, moving her head to escape from Evelynn’s silencing finger. “And Kai’sa too!”

 

Evelynn lets out a joyful laugh. “Then I have nothing to worry about.”

 

She leans up to capture Akali’s lips, sighing happily into the kiss. Akali barely had a second to cherish the kiss before Evelynn snuck her tongue out, licked Akali’s bottom lips, and pulled away with a smirk. “Ah, Eve.” Akali pants, almost out of breath.

 

“Thank you, Akali. I feel so much better telling you about my past.” Akali watches the way Evelynn’s gold snake eyes soften. That usual slit in her eyes turns more rounded like a trusting kitten. “I’m lucky to have found you.”

 

“You know you can tell me anything,” Akali reassures, holding the Siren closer into her arms. “Thank you for opening up to me, Eve. Thank you for trusting me.”

 

“Thank you for not judging me,” Evelynn says softly, getting up so she could straddle Akali’s waist. The silk robe slips off her shoulder a bit, almost dropping off entirely. Her hands rest on Akali’s firm stomach to steady herself. Looking down at the maknae, Evelynn leans down to capture Akali’s lips again, moaning slightly at the taste of her lover. “You’re so perfect, Akali.”

 

Akali could barely muster a response back as Evelynn’s lips dance against her. The Siren was sweet on Akali’s lips and the rapper couldn’t get enough of it. So soft, gentle get hungry at the same time. Passionate, smooth yet harsh. This kiss felt different than any other kisses they shared. Akali was deep into the kiss that she barely registers Evelynn’s hand already tugging her shirt up, palming against her lower stomach. Even though she didn’t want to, Akali broke the kiss to say, “W-wait!”

 

At once, Evelynn stops her movement. Her hand hovers above Akali, as if afraid she might break the rapper under her. “Yes?”

 

“Are you sure about this? After everything that happened earlier with you--”

 

“I would like to fall asleep after making love, Akali. I heard producing serotonin will help you sleep better.”

 

Akali held a blank stare as she replies, “That is the nerdiest and weirdest request to have sex coming from you, Eve.”

 

Evelynn starts to giggle out loud. “I’m sorry. That was a joke, babe.” She calms down a bit, cupping Akali’s cheek. A faint blush forms on her cheeks as her golden eyes glow even brighter in response to her desires. “But is that okay, Akali? Will you make love to me? Remind me why I love you so much?”

 

“If that’s what the Siren requests,” Akali purrs, her hands already peeling open Evelynn’s silk robe. It falls apart like a wilting flower, revealing the sculpted body underneath. Even under the dim moonlight, the faint pink undertone of Evelynn’s skin glows, outlining the dip of each curve. “Anything for you.”

 

“Then the Siren wants to prove her love for you,” Evelynn says in a more huskier tone. Her hands are back to tug Akali’s shirt off, leaving her top bare. Those eager hands quickly go down to Akali’s shorts, slipping them down the rapper’s legs. Her long fingers trail up and down Akali’s slim body, worshipping each inch of her skin with warm kisses.

 

Akali opens her legs wider to allow Evelynn to rest in between them. The warmth of Evelynn’s body, the softness of her skin against her’s, felt like they were two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly. Soon, Akali got lost in the sensation of Evelynn. Her succulent sweet scent, the melting softness of her skin, and the musical moans that slips out from her lips as she plasters Akali’s body with kisses. It brought her pleasure watching the maknae accept her love.

 

The Siren dives her neck into the crook of Akali’s neck and starts to suckle on the sensitive flesh there. Knowing she couldn’t leave dark marks there because it’ll be a hassle to cover it up, Evelynn just focuses on teasing Akali with small licks and suckles as her hands dive in between Akali’s legs to play with the treasure hidden there.

 

The Rogue lets out a deep groan as Evelynn’s fingers swirl on top of the throbbing clit. It hardens, allowing Evelynn to elicit more pressure on it with the tip of her fingers. Skillfully, Evelynn’s fingers slide in between wet folds, a bit surprised at how wet Akali already was. Whether it was because of their earlier sexual activities, Akali was more than ready to take Evelynn in but the Siren wanted to take her time. She wanted to relish Akali and admire her.

 

Taking her sweet time, Evelynn kisses along the rapper’s ear to her chin, whispering sweet nothings as she shows her affection through silent actions. Her fingers continue to massage and rub against Akali’s clit, making the maknae shudder under her.

 

“So sensitive,” Evelynn purrs, watching how Akali was melting in her grasp. “I love watching you fall apart under me.” Akali could barely respond as Evelynn quietly slips two fingers within her. The loud whine that escapes from the rapper’s lips was enough to make Evelynn happily hum. She purrs at the sensation of Akali’s inner walls tightening around her fingers. Lifting her head up, Evelynn commands, “Hold me, Akali. Just hold me and let me make you feel good.”

 

Akali responds by wrapping her arms around Evelynn’s neck. She pants, “Kiss me, Eve.”

 

Evelynn complies eagerly, crashing her lips against Akali’s. Sweet moans escape from their lips, a symphony of music exclusive to only them. Evelynn has one hand sliding up Akali’s stomach to one of her breasts, groping it harshly in compliance with her working fingers. As her forefinger and thumb flick against a hardened nipple, her other index and middle finger thrusts in and out of Akali, pumping out small gasps from the rapper.

 

All at once, Evelynn watches as Akali fall apart. Her body gives one last jerk and it stills as her body gave into the fire that engulfs her entire body. She pulls Evelynn closer, breaking the kiss and forces the Siren to rest her forehead against hers. The vocalist took in the sight before. Akali’s face was tight with pleasure, holding onto Evelynn for dear life. She could feel the rapper’s inner walls pulsing around her fingers, molding itself around them as they convulse in a climax.

 

“Good girl,” Evelynn praises, followed by a few more impromptu thrusts with a flick of her wrist. The sound of Akali’s sighs, the breathless moan she releases from her lips, all etch in Evelynn’s mind and heart. Evelynn’s hand graze across hot skin, covered in a layer of sweat. The sight of Akali calming down on the bed, content and relax, sent a warmth across her heart. So peaceful. So warm.

 

This kind of sex was different than what people wanted out of Evelynn. This was love. It was real.

 

Despite barely recovering from her orgasm, Akali leans up to flip them over. Evelynn lands on the bed with a small clump. Legs tangle into each other, lost in a sea bed sheets, as Akali hovers over her. In a small whisper, Akali explains, “My turn to make love to you.”

 

Their lips crash for the umpteenth time, moaning into each other. Their tongues slip out and play with each other, dancing like two experienced dancers. Akali’s palms race along Evelynn’s body, exploring every inch as if for the first time. They slide over her lean stomach, around her plump hips and up across her chest, worshipping the body that so many have desired to touch.

 

Fingers run into Evelynn’s hair, pulling her face up so Akali could dive into her neck. To gift the crook of the Siren’s neck with the touch of her lips, Akali found herself deafening with the sounds of whimpers and whines that leak out of the vocalist’s throat. She wanted more. She needed more proof. Proof that Evelynn was real and she was here. In this bed, in their own world. Away from the bastards.

 

Akali rolls her hips forward, rocking her core against Evelynn. She felt Evelynn’s legs wrap around her waist, the heel of her feet pushing against the top of her rear, edging her on. Akali’s hip thrusts flow into an addicting rhythm, soft but powerful. Their bodies rocked against each other, like gears that spin the machine, not a single thing out of place. It was like they were dancing, expressing their love through their movements. Hands wandered on their own, a mind of their own, touching every inch of open canvas, dipping into places that were often not explored.

 

The rapper’s fingers found their way to Evelynn’s sex, quickly slipping two of the digits inside. She heard a loud wail from Evelynn, followed by a satisfied groan. Hands grip onto her shoulders, securing their hold. Evelynn’s gold eyes entrance Akali as she moves her fingers, pushing inside the tight cavern. They were hypnotizing, exotic and rare. No other woman had eyes like her’s.

 

Blue eyes watch as those golden eyes shift in different shades, depending on what Akali was doing to Evelynn. When her fingers kept an even, fast pace, Evelynn’s eyes seem to darken in lust. However, when Akali pinches one of Evelynn’s nipple, those eyes seem to brighten in shock before fading back to its original color. It was like playing with something new, trying to figure what makes it tick and how it works.

 

Fingers eagerly slammed against Evelynn’s sex, eliciting moans and Akali’s name. Her hands wandered across the sides of Akali’s back, scratching long red lines. Her lips quiver and parted open, letting out whimpers of approval. Those lips made Akali lick her own and she dives down to kiss them, almost bruising them in the process.

 

In the progress, Akali was able to slip a third finger and she moans along with Evelynn as she experiences her walls stretching even wider. Fitting three fingers was a tight fit but after a few more even thrusts and her fingers tugging on Evelynn’s nipple, the Siren’s walls open up like a flower, allowing her to comfortably spread out her three fingers.

 

The inner walls tighten and clench, sealing Akali’s fingers within. Evelynn could feel her core tighten beyond relief, the only way to unleash it was under Akali’s control. She trusts her and allows the young rapper to have her body and do anything she wants with it. Her body felt light and warm, preparing her for the release in the end. Evelynn steadies herself, letting that final wave of molten warmth consume her.

 

A haggard gasp rips from Evelynn’s chest as she was brought over the edge. Her only form of comfort was Akali holding her, keeping her close against her slim figure. Their bodies rock with each other as one, their hearts melting together. Akali drank up each whimper that slips from Evelynn’s lips, swallows every moan and cries of pleasure. Everything that Evelynn gave, Akali took and cherish.

 

“I love you.” Evelynn whispers. “I love you, Akali. So much.”

 

“I love you too, Eve,” Akali responds, sighing as she felt Evelynn give one last shudder before relaxing. “So fucking much.”

 

She got a small laugh from the Siren, followed by another deep kiss. One last silent promise to each other for the night, to swear to always be there no matter what. Even if the past saunters back, at least Evelynn wasn’t alone. Not anymore.

 

Both of Akali and Evelynn’s phone vibrates, breaking them from their moment. They look at their offending phones but giggle at the same time, knowing fully well on who it is. It’s Evelynn who grabs her phone to check the text.

 

‘ ** _K/DA bitches’ group chat:_ **

 

 **_Ahri:_ ** _Can I sleep now? :3_

 

 **_Evelynn:_ ** _Aw, we were just going to amp it up. ;)_

 

 **_Ahri:_ ** _Damn it_

 

 **_Evelynn:_ ** _Just listen to some music._

 

 **_Ahri:_ ** _Alright get ready for some quality meme songs_

 

 **_Evelynn:_ ** _Don’t you dare…_

 **_Evelynn:_ ** _You’ll ruin the mood_

 

 **_Kai’sa:_ ** _You guys are still up?_

 ** _Kai’sa:_** _It’s 3 am…_

 

 **_Ahri_ ** _: What are you still doing up?_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

 **_Kai’sa:_ ** _Nothing, nevermind._

 **_Kai’sa:_ ** _Good night, girls_

 

 **_Akali:_ ** _She’s trying to get that peach on a ‘sivir’ platter_

 

 **_Ahri:_ ** _LMFAO_

 

 **_Kai’sa:_ ** _Good night, girls…_

 

Evelynn lightly smacks Akali’s shoulder, laughing at Akali’s last text. “That was the best pun you ever had.”

 

“I got more where that came from.” Akali smiles.

 

“Come here, you little shit.” Evelynn grabs a hold, pulling the rapper in for a kiss. “Come kiss your succubus.”

 

“If that’s what the Siren requests,” Akali responds with a smile on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you're from Tumblr in the comments! Leave a comment so I can respond to you!
> 
> If you would like something more light-hearted or pure fuckery, check out @kda-chat!


End file.
